yanorfandomcom-20200214-history
Predok
The northern strain of humanity on Chalcum, the Predok are a rather large folk, exemplifying ideals such as honor, family, and vitality. Though commonly considered by others as a 'warrior race', the Predok do not do much battle, save for defending their borders. Appearance The Predok people are very light-skinned, sporting rather dark hues of coarse hair. Standing straight, a Predok male can easily reach a full seven-and-a-half feet tall - a height that inspires fear in even the boldest of men. Their eyes are most always of lighter shades of blue and green. Bodily, their rigid facial features and broad shoulders only help to fill in their height. For clothing, most Predok, at least in their homeland, wear thick furs and layers of various oddly-shaped cloaks, much like the old Norse did in our own culture. For armor, the Predok usually wear a simple gambeson, perhaps with a mail coat over it, or simply go into battle in their every-day clothing. Behavior and Culture The Predok government and moral ideals are based around the family unit, and protection of it. They believe their family is more important than individual life, commonly sacrificing themselves in every way possible to make sure it survives. Though their 'federal' government is rather weak, and the local is more prevalent, Predok see their race as a somewhat distant family. While more likely to rise in defense of their clan, they still would not hesitate to bear arms in defense of their people. Women in Predok culture are especially cherished, given the importance they ascribe to their family unit. Going to great lengths to keep them safe, Predok males take up most all of the more dangerous jobs, and find themselves dealing most with outsiders. It should be noted that the family unit, though run by a Patriarch, is held together by the female, whether it be financially, or simply keeping the peace between members. The role of a woman in Predok society is far-reaching and pervasive, so much so, that a few lines in an article could not sum up most of it. Occupationally, the Predok are a self-sufficient race, each member having some knowledge of every craft to an extent. Most Predok can forge a nail, as can they swing a pick or an axe. Obviously, some are more skilled at certain crafts and take up them more often then not, but every member of Predok society is expected to help it's family unit in whatever way necessary. Religion and Traditions The Predok worship both their ancestors and the earthen Apokryvei, generally in the creation of large earthen bowls atop mountains, which they fill with old relics and other sacrifices. Traditions One of the Predok traditions is a ceremony for the 'coming of age', known as the "Petnoloski". It differs for males or females rather greatly. Male Predok begin their Petnoloski at the age of 15, at which time they are considered adults to an extent. The first thing they must do, usually under the guidance of their father or some other elder, is create a variety of tools something with which to work. This show of both skill and willingness to work is one of the three cornerstones.. Next, after this tool has been approved for use by the elders of a clan, the young man is then to create a weapon, symbolizing his willingness to fight and to defend his own. Once these two implements have been created, he is tested in combat, and then tested in his profiecency with each of the tools he has created. The ritual ends, usually a year or two later, with this newly-minted man wedding a women who has also passed her ceremony. All in all, it covers the three pillars of Predok society; selflessness, honor, and family. For women, the ceremony is different. At the age of 14, girls are suddenly put under much heavier burdens by their mothers then they had before. They are expected to work much harder and much more efficiently. It is during this time, usually lasting at least three years, that she also receives a bombardment of teachings from her elders in just about every respect, from simple things around the house, to important internal matters. Though, not meant to work a girl thin, this ritual is meant simply to strengthen them, to prepare them not only to be wives, but to be strong and pull through any problems that may come their way. Relations The Predok are very mistrusting of the other races, excepting the Knokrin Hofrindar, that very few actually get to meet. Category:Races